The mission of the Cooperative Reproductive Science Research Center (CRSRC) at Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) is to develop a rich intellectual environment that will promote and strengthen the research capabilities of MSM investigators in the reproductive sciences. A second component to our mission is to serve as a research and training Center of excellence for minority investigators. We are requesting five years of additional support to: 1) sustain a high level of performance of the Center and 2) complete building of the infrastructure, i.e., with the ultimate goal, after the next five years of having a free-standing competitive Center of Reproductive Science at MSM. The CRSRC at MSM will continue to be composed of four Research Projects and an Administrative Core. The central theme of this renewal proposal continues to be Development and Differentiation within the Reproductive Axis. The proposed studies will integrate molecular, cellular and organismic approaches for elucidating physiological mechanisms that govern pubertal development, follicular growth and differentiation and Sertoli cell function and spermatogenesis. Each research project is led by a CRSRC principal investigator who will work closely with at least one SCCPRR investigator at the University of Pittsburgh. The experience and expertise of the SCCPRR Director and his colleagues will be employed to assure the continuing successful operation of the CRSRC. The CRSRC will utilize extensively the research resources made available via the partnership. One the proposed projects (I) is exclusively a nonhuman primate study and will make extensive use of the Pittsburgh Primate Core and its personnel. Three of the Projects (I, II, and IV) will be subserved by the Assay Core of the Pittsburgh SCCPRR. The Pittsburgh SCCPRR will benefit from the scientific interaction with individuals at MSM with similar and diverse research interests, and from the association with a minority institution that will potentially serve as a conduit for the recruitment of minority students, fellows and residents to Pittsburgh training programs. The partnership will also substantially increase the use of the core facilities at Pittsburgh by projects relevant to the mission of the Reproductive Sciences Branch, NICHHD. The proposed research will lead to a better understanding of the causes of disorders of human reproduction and may ultimately result in improved therapeutic approaches to infertility and to the development of novel strategies for contraception.